A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Many organizations and businesses utilize data center resources to provide computing and information services to support their day-to-day operations. Data centers may provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). The services provided by data centers are typically implemented with large quantities of computing equipment at the data center. It is important to efficiently perform maintenance activities for the computing equipment.